bladeboundfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bladebound (O grze)
Bladebound to dynamiczne RPG akcji typu hack’n’slash utrzymane w klimacie fantasy. To mroczna historia zdrady zrodzonej z pychy i małostkowości oraz opowieść o zemście i poczuciu obowiązku ważniejszym niż śmierć. Jej bohaterem jest ostatni z rycerzy Zakonu Strażników Ostrza — tytułowego Bladebound. Celem gry jest rozwijanie bohatera poprzez zdobywanie coraz lepszego ekwipunku. Gra Bladebound opiera się na modelu biznesowym gry free-to-play z mikropłatnościami, ale nie zawiera reklam. Jest przeznaczona na platformy mobilne. Bladebound jest grą w pełni trójwymiarową. Oferuje fabularny tryb dla pojedynczego gracza z elementami multiplayer w postaci rywalizacji z innymi graczami na tabeli wyników i walk na arenie PvP. Grę stworzyło i wydało polskie studio Artifex Mundi skupiające się głównie na przygodówkach point-and-click z zagadkami typu znajdź ukryte obiekty. Bladebound zadebiutował 9 listopada 2017 roku na Androidzie, a następnie został wydany na system iOS. Premierę gry wspierał zwiastun kinowy przygotowany we współpracy z węgierską firmą Puppetworks znaną z tworzenia wysokiej jakości trailerów i animacji. Twórcy Bladebound chwalą się w swojej produkcji widowiskowym stylem walki, setkami wymagających przeciwników i grafiką rodem z konsoli. Reklamą gry był również unikatowy system walki działający na zasadzie wykonywania gestów na ekranie dotykowym, co czyniło z gry mobilnego swipe’n’slash, jednak w procesie dalszego rozwoju zrezygnowano z tej mechaniki na rzecz standardowego sterowania. Fabuła Fabuła przedstawiona w Bladebound rozpoczyna się od upadku sił dobra. Zakon Strażników Ostrza broniący śmiertelników, strzegący Patronki i Drzewa Światów zostaje rozbity. Ostatni rycerz Zakonu zostaje pokonany za sprawą knowań zdrajcy ze swoich własnych szeregów, czyli przeora Zakonu Ostrza — Melbocha. Jest on od tego momentu znany jako Wiarołomca. Wraz z Królową Cierni niszczy on Drzewo Światów i wywołuje tym zagładę Eketh. Bezlitosny zdrajca przełamuje opór ostatnich ludzi i rozpoczyna rządy twardą ręka. Po wiekach bohater zostaje w niezwykły sposób przywrócony do życia. Powraca, by odzyskać swoje dziedzictwo, pomścić poległych braci, przywrócić chwałę Zakonowi i ocalić krainy rozbitego świata. Mechanika Mechanika gry to zbiór zasad prowadzenia rozgrywki i postępowania gracza, umożliwiający mu stanie się integralnym elementem mechanizmu i poruszanie się w czasoprzestrzeni gry. Nagrody thumb|Statuetki Digital Dragons|200px Bladebound jest uznany przez graczy, a także otrzymał wiele nagród: *Najlepsza gra mobilna Pixel Heaven 2016, *Nagroda Publiczności na Poznań Game Arena 2016 według czytelników IGN Polska, *Najlepsza gra mobilna Graczpospolita 2017, *Najlepsza gra mobilna Digital Dragons 2018. Wymagania Gra do poprawnego uruchomienia wymaga urządzenia z zainstalowanym systemem Android w wersji 4.4 lub nowszej lub urządzenia iPhone, iPad oraz iPod touch z systemem iOS 9.0 lub nowszym. Bladebound wymaga minimum 1.5GB RAM oraz około 0.9GB wolnego miejsca na dysku. Do gry potrzebne jest też stałe połączenie z internetem. 100px|thumb Gra Bladebound otrzymała ograniczenie wiekowe "od 12 lat" w systemie PEGI, obowiązującym w krajach europejskich — w tym w Polsce. Oznacza to, że gra zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla dzieci w wieku poniżej dwunastu lat. Ograniczenie to zostało nadane ze względu na: *częste sceny przemocy w wersji komiksowej lub fantastycznej, *rzadkie i łagodne realistyczne sceny przemocy, *motywy z horrorów i dreszczowców, *rzadkie i łagodne treści o charakterze erotycznym lub nagość. Dodatkowo gra zawiera elementy hazardowe w postaci losowania elementów ekwipunku bohatera w Loteriach oraz możliwość zakupów w aplikacji (od 2,19 zł do 294,99 zł za element).